life after marriage
by kaavya
Summary: life of Hermione granger after marriage.
1. Chapter 1

After the war everyone was happy and enjoying their life to the fullest. It was just two weeks before the commencement of their seventh years they got the news of the marriage law.

The law stated every witch/wizard between the age of 18 to 35 unmarried were to marry within a week

Hearing this hermione was on verge of tears, due to the use of time runner during third year, her technical age was 18 so accordingly she was eligible to this criteria, but it was not the part of the law she dreaded the most but the next part that stated that their partners were going to be decided on basis of magical abilities and their nature by the ministry.

"Don't worry dear everything would be alright." molly said soothingly

"I don't know what to do mum" hermione said quietly

The war had greatly affected hermione's life both her parents had died when they were on run by the death eaters after that she had underwent depression Mr and Mrs weasley had welcomed her in their family with their open arms and took care of her as of their very own daughter.

Since Ginny, harry and Ron were still below the ministry guidelines they were not affected by the law.

But hermione was terrified that within a week her life would take a drastic turn.

"Hermione come down breakfast is ready!" Ginny shouted from downstairs.

Finally the day of announcement had come. She dreaded this day the whole week, her mind had become numb. starting the new life with unknown person was still confusing, the whole week her friends had tried many ways to cheer her up, but all she was thinking what going to come, but at the end of the week she decided to face it bravely and to accept this cheerfully.

Going down she found her entire adopted family had gathered to lend her their support, which brought a huge smile on her face.

"Come hermione" harry gently took her hand and led her to the table. Over the course of time harry had become her brother, he grew very protective of her.

"So herms how are feeling?" harry asked looking at her smiling face which he had rarely seen this days.

"I'm fine harry you don't need to ask, I have decided to go with the flow, my mother once told me everything happens for the good, so I decided not to worry about it besides my brother is going to be beside me through all this" hermione said

"Off course"

After breakfast everyone gathered in the living room to await the letter.

"See hermione!" Ginny shouted seeing the owl carrying the letter everyone rushed to the window to take the letter.

Hermione haphazardly snatched the letter from the owl before anyone had a chance, and quickly read and reread the letter, not believing that she had to marry Blaise zabini within one week, which she knew was one of the possibility as the partners were to be chosen on their magical ability there were three likely candidates which included Blaise, draco an harry himself but since harry was not of age it left the two as they held 2nd and 3rd position in their last academical year, though she was relieved that it was not draco otherwise it would have been a disaster.

"Come on hermione tell us who is it?" Ginny was jumping up and down beside her.

"Ginny calm down, she would tell us" harry added hastily trying to control his girlfriend's excitement.

"Hermione?"

"Its zabini" hermione said quietly.

"What zabini as in Blaise zabini" Ginny shouted

"My god I am so happy for you, he one of the most handsome guy at school, plus he is intelligent! So definitely compatible for you mione and not forget freaking rich and sex god of slytherin hermione you are on the roll" Ginny! Harry shouted turning pink hearing his lovers rant.

"Oh hermione I am so happy for you! "Mrs Weasley embraced her

"Don't worry dear he belong to the nice family" Mr Weasley added

After that everyone congratulated her and assured all be fine.

"Ginny what am I going to say? We never talked our whole lives and now we are about to get married! And I think this outfit is over the top, besides we are just meeting! and I think we are late." Hermione ranted.

"Don't worry girls are allowed to be little late and I think you look wonderful and now come on let's look for him" Ginny assured her.

After the ministry's announcement within an hour hermione received a letter from Blaise requesting to meet her at the diagon alley.

"Ginny why don't you go find your supplies till I met zabini" hermione said thinking it would be better to meet him alone.

"Ok I'll see you at home, hope you have a nice date. "Ginny added cheekily.

After that she went straight to the coffee shop to meet him

Entering the shop she spotted him at the VIP section and made her way to him.

"Sorry I am late" she said before greeting "hello"

"Not a problem" he said standing and taking her appearance and smiled at the beauty in front of him over the years he secretly admired her for her knowledge and courage and was happy that she was to become his wife. He never considered beauty as a factor to determine once personality but was enthralled by her natural form with soft curls, fair spotless skin and soulful brown eyes which captivated him the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Hello, its pleasure to finally meet you formally hermione" he said "please have a seat."

Dressed in rich black suit with crisp white shirt he was quite tall about approx. 6'4 to her petite form, with deep blue eyes tousled black hair and fair complexion made her quite stunned at his beauty but most attractive thing about him was his voice it was like rich velvet smooth with his particular Italian accent that generated a calm aura.

"Thank you" hermione said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shall we first order something, then we can discuss this arrangement" he asked.

"Sure' hermione replied

After everything was settled he started "I know it's strange to talk about this marriage thing on first meeting when we hardly know each other but we really have no choice so I want to know what are your views on our marriage, I know it's difficult when we don't know one another but one thing I promise you that I would give my 100% in this marriage and try hard to make it successful"

Hearing this hermione was stunned by his confession, he was direct to the point there was no fear or anxiety in his posture than any other person who would have had if he was told to marry an unknown person within a week

He said his views within certain conviction that she no choice but to believe him.

"I am trying to adjust with the situation, but I have decided to go with the flow" she said

"Good, all I want is to have a real marriage without any regrets or pressure" he added to which she smiled seeing the man in front of her is one who was willing to have her in his life with open arms.

"Now enough of all this, I want you to know that I am very happy to have you as my wife, such a beauty with brains" he winked, which made hermione blush.

"So now Ms Granger I want to know you, so how about we play a quick 20 questions an easiest way to know likes of one another" he asked

"Shoot! I want know you as well you had a quite a mysterious personality back school" she added

"Mysterious you say, our family like to keep to things to ourselves even in the war we played neutral, you can say we were coward but we give wellbeing of our family the top priority we want peace in our family so whatever may be the cost we were ready to pay at the time"

"I believe you"

"On that note first I must give my sincere condolence to your loss, no one can replace our parents place in our life but I'll try harder to bring happiness in your life"

"Thank you it means a lot to me" she smiled

"Ok then let's begin, what's your favourite colour?"

From colour, place, hobby to happiest moments, low points, their dream, professional interest and what they wanted from life they shared everything and were amazed that most of things were similar

"So when did you started dating" hermione asked

"You must have heard about my reputation but you would be shocked that I had only one serious relationship two years back which ended within a year, other than that I had two three flings here and there nothing for you to worry"

"Hmm"

"What are thinking?" he asked suppressing a grin seeing her expression changing dramatically from curiousness to jealousy

"Nothing of importance" she said tightly

"Come on! hermione granger thinking of something and that is not of any importance is very hard to believe, do not worry my lady I assure you I was just pulling your leg, I had only one relationship"

"So, what about you? I know your relationship with that weasley boy and not forget victor Krum, so tell me about them"

"How do you know all this? I mean Ron and I was never public and lasted only a week"

"I have my way, I have a habit to get full information of people to whom I associate especially people who are going to be related directly to me, and you my dear who would be my wife so protectiveness and possessiveness comes in addition" hearing this she wanted to laugh but looking at the serious look on his face answered it "yeah we had a short relationship but at the end we decided to be friends as there was no compatibility between us"

"So you think we are compatible?" he asked cheekily being satisfied by her answer, though he had certain reputation he wanted her dating track to be clean and was happy that she did not have any romantic intentions with certain weasley.

"Yes and what about you"

"More than compatible I must say"

"So are you free now, I was going for wardrobe shopping for my sister I would love if you will join me and then we can have dinner if you wish" he asked when they were leaving the shop

"Ok, I just have to inform Ginny if that's alright" she asked politely

From their conversation she grasped that Blaise was raised in a traditional pureblood society and so that he had somewhat dominant male character whenever she overly talked about her relationship with her male friends there was a hard glint in his eyes but he never stopped her conversation and listened to her.

"Come let's find her" he quickly grasped her hand and pulled her to him and began to walk, like it was second nature to him, instead of feeling startled of his closeness she felt safe and protected.

After ten minutes they found Ginny taking to Daphne greengrass at one of books store.

"Ginny!" hermione shouted running out of his embrace to her friend

"Hermione where were you! I have looking for you, here meet Daphne she is in your year" Ginny said

"Hello"

Hermione greeted

"Miss Weasley, Daphne" Blaise suddenly appeared beside her and took her back to him.

"Blaise what are you doing here?" Daphne asked eying his and Hermione's closeness

"Well I was about to shop with my fiancée"

"Miss weasley would you be kind to inform your parents that hermione and I going to run some errands so she would not be possible to attend dinner and apologise from my behalf for such short notice" he asked

"Sure" Ginny stuttered nobody in her life spoke to her with such formality

"Enjoy hermione I'll see around, bye zabini, Daphne" with that she made her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she your fiancée?" Daphne asked when Ginny left.

"I think you heard before" Blaise answered coldly" if you would excuse us we are to reach somewhere." he said attempting to stop further conversation because he was not too fond of his ex, as she had cheated on him when they were dating and he hated people who were not truthful, so over the year he maintained his distance with her, infact his whole house were rather annoyed of her because of her cheap ways, in slytherin they respected bonds and were protective of each other, they were all tight knitted circle. Everyone was aware of Daphne's deceitful ways.

"Oh fiancée you say, Hmm.., then why she ran away from you in the middle of the street, didn't you taught her anything, since it is not appropriate for once would be wife to run away from her man.?"

Hearing this hermione was puzzled, because she just got excited to finally able to locate Ginny after their long search so she ran, she didn't find any mistake or inappropriateness in her behaviour but looking at Blaise's angry face she decided to get her answers later from molly or perhaps Ginny.

"Do not worry yourself Daphne, and please mind your own business" with that he abruptly turned and left. Over the whole walk he was silent, hermione too sensing his sour mood kept quiet.

He led her to the most expensive designer store which specialised in all kinds of clothing line even design's from muggle world were available was perfect mix of both the world's.

"I am sorry about what happened earlier, Daphne is very cunning and have a tendency to hurt people and seeing I am her ex gave her another reason to hurt you, I tried to take you away from her at the earliest but I failed please forgive me" he apologised.

"It was not your fault and forget her, I am excited to do some shopping and have a nice time" she cheered she was in no mood to talk about her and sour her mood and since he was already pissed about her behaviour as well which she found rather annoying and confusing she decided to just concentrate on other things, when he told her he was going for shopping for his sister hermione decided it was good idea to buy clothes for herself too as it would save time for later, with marriage and school within ten days she had a tight schedule so while searching for Ginny they went to gringotts to remove her money for shopping which he had strongly opposed saying he can pay for her and she was now his responsibility but she insisted to buy clothes herself which he stiffly agreed after her long convincing, but she saw he was not happy by her way, but accepted her choice half-heartedly.

"Come then"

After 2 hours of continuous shopping they headed for dinner, in that they got to know more about their choices in clothing, hermione loved elegant style of dressing and picked clothes that were more of comfort than that were of complicated designs most of her clothes revolved around muggle jeans and shorts and different types of tops and few formal wear and gowns on blaise's insistence where as he picked few dress shirt for himself and about 20 dresses for his sister within 10 min and also purchased more than few designer gowns for hermione which he kept secret from her, when she asked how he picked clothes for his sister so easily and quickly he explained that she already ordered these clothes and he just came here to pick up for her.

Dinner was pleasant, she asked more about his family, he explained that his family owned Potions Company in England and France which was headed by his father Carlos, later this year he would join his father in business, while his mother Adriana is a painter but takes only few projects each year, and his sister Bettina was in her fifth year at Hogwarts in his same house. Speaking about his family he told her his father was quite strict but generous person while his mother was full of love and passionate and his sister has an enthusiastic persona.

"So you what are your parents thoughts about me, I am not pureblood after all" she asked nervously at one point

"My parents are liberal in a way they just want to see me happy but traditional too they hope at a point you will make an effort to learn our customs other than that they were quite happy and excited if you consider Bettie's reaction to our union to welcome you in our family, so don't worry they don't or you can say have never really considered in blood purity their whole life."

"Are you sure" she asked still feeling a bit apprehensive.

"Of course" he assured her truthfully "infact they were relieved that I had you _such a mature young woman_ they quoted, so no worries now" to which she nodded. "do not underestimate yourself you are such a spirited person which defines your pure heart and kindness, believe in yourself"

"So how about you would like to meet them tomorrow at lunch, they actually wanted to meet you today but I really wanted to spend some time with you first so postponed it"

"Ok"

"I'll pick you up from your current residence at how about 11?"

"Sure" she confirmed as they walked out of the restaurant

"So … I'll see you tomorrow" he said squeezing her had

"Ok" both were reluctant to leave mesmerised in each other eyes, without much of a thought he bent down and gently kissed her lips and gauged her reaction, first he felt her hesitancy but a second later she was willing partner which made him happy. After few more kisses he got hold of her waist and apparted them directly in front of borrow.

"Until later hermione" he whispered huskily in her ear and disappeared which brought hermione out of her trance, and thought few hours with him affected her like this than what about whole life? This made her surprisingly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

When she went inside harry and Ginny were waiting for her

"Hermione how was your date? Did he behave himself? Did you enjoy?" she was cut in the middle of questing by harry saying "enough Ginny let her breathe." This made hermione sigh in relief.

"So how was your day" harry asked once they were settled

"It was nice" hermione said remembering him (Blaise)

"So how is zabini?" "He is quite a puzzle if you ask me." Harry said as they were all aware of blaise's quite strange ways, on one hand he was friendly and open and on the other he was quiet and aloof but he always had a certain dangerous aura around him even in his own house people feared him and no one dared to question him on his decisions even Malfoy one of his best mate never dared to cross him in any matter.

"Blaise is fine, we have similar thoughts" She said

"So you get along, what about his parents what are their views?" Ginny asked

"They are fine with our marriage; I am going to meet them tomorrow for lunch"

"Ginny can we go to bed now please! I hope I got all your questions" she whined "and I want to talk to you about something she whispered the last part in her ear"

"Sure" she agreed easily after greeting harry goodnight they headed upstairs.

"So mione what is the matter you seem nervous" Ginny asked seeing hermione pacing for ten minutes

"Actually I noticed something when we meet you Daphne said something about my behaviour which made him angry though he did not tell me anything but I sensed he agreed with her, which made him even sourer but I could not find any mistake in any manner."

"What are you rambling, you are not making any sense, why don't you tell me what happened? That would make our life easier"

With that hermione narrated the whole incidence from her finding Ginny in the store and the whole conversation with Daphne

"Hermione do not worry, it is his natural behaviour"

"What do you mean by that, surely running to the friend is not a Crime?"

"Yes but running away from your man's embrace in public is not taken lightly in their customs"

"Did he talked about pureblood customs?" Ginny asked

"No, but said something that I need to learn their ways, ginny please tell me about them if you know any tomorrow I am meeting his parents and I don't want to make fool of myself like today"

"There is nothing much all you have to remember to let him lead you do as he says and if you differ in opinion then speak privately to him by excusing yourself from the company if you are having one at that moment and do not speak loudly or show over excitement in public and maintain distance from your male friends"

"That's barbaric; I mean who behave like this now surely your parents do not behave like this"

"Yes it is old fashioned but they are like this, they believe in traditions and our family is not of their status they belong to the elite group"

"I don't know if I would be able to follow this"

"You will and you have to, it's not that hard you just have to believe in him, that's all"

"Hmm"

Do not overthink and go to bed tomorrow you don't have to be late"

"Sure and thanks gin I appreciate your help"

Next day

"You look perfect" ginny said, after spending two hours dressing hermione was finally ready for her in-laws

She wore a beautiful deep blue v neck sundress with three inch heels; she opted to keep her hairs to flow instead of tying them and kept her look natural with minimum makeup.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione was in trance watching the grandeur of the Zaibini manor, pure Italian architecture to its core; blended perfectly with ancient magic, large lawns at the entrance along with huge fountains were just the beginning as Hermione entered the manor. Hermione had heard from her friends that nothing would be as beautiful as Italian art and now seeing around her ,she seem to agree with their judgement she was in awe of what was in front of her.

"Come sister" Bettina called leading Hermione in the living room and breaking her trance

Earlier that day Bettina had arrived instead of Blaise to pick her up for which Hermione was slightly disappointed, as she was anxiously waiting for Blaise, he kind of made a huge effect on her, his personality his voice everything about him made Hermione wanting to know him more no other men had made such an impression on her in short time, but Bettie's (as she told to call her) infectious energy and friendliness somewhat made up for Blaise's absence

"You have a beautiful home Bettie" Hermione said

"Our home Hermione you forgot, brother would have my head if he heard you say this, he would think that I made a false impression, making you feel less Welcome" Bettina laughingly retorted

"Off course Bettie, sorry I'll keep this in mind" Hermione laughed

"Now come! Mother and father are waiting" she said

Entering the living room Hermione saw blaise's parents standing with kind smiles

Blaise father Carlos was a tall man similar to Blaise ,same intimidating personality and smile holding his wife Adriana close to him, Blaise mother was simply beautiful with heart shape face long black hair tied neatly into a bun and kind smile and similar clear blue eyes as Blaise staring at her with love.

"Welcome! Ms Granger we are pleased to welcome you in our family" lightly kissed back of hand, "welcome Dear" Mrs Zaibini enveloped her in motherly hug

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Zaibini" Hermione replied

"Oh! None of that call me papa and her, pointing at Mrs Zaibini as Ma or Carlos or Ana if you prefer we expect our new daughter to feel comfortable in her new family" Mr Zaibini said

"Yes Mr ...umm papa" Hermione hastily added seeing his stern expression which turned into smile hearing her reply

"Now husband don't scare of our son's bride on first meeting" Mrs Zaibini said

"Come Hermione sit" after everyone were seated and drinks were sorted

Mr Zaibini asked when she would like to have the wedding

"I have To discuss with Blaise first, we have yet to discuss a date "she replied remembering molly's advice ("keep in mind, any decision now you take must be a combined one you will be now joining in matrimony you now have to think of Blaise first , he will be your husband you have to consult your minor or major steps with him before you make any decision, he will be your first and major confidant")

hearing Hermione's response both the parents were pleased, they were testing if she would selfishly make her own Decision or she would first have conversation with Blaise and now hearing her answer they were relieved that Hermione was mature young women .

After that everyone started talking freely, Hermione came know more about Blaise parents Carlos was as Blaise described was strict but generous person he did not budge from his customs but put forth his family's needs above all , Adriana was very kind woman and was successful in her field she even showed Hermione her recent paintings which Hermione thought were Magnificent , Bettie's was a cheerful person, her persona was infectious she had the ability to draw people in and most importantly she came to know more about Blaise who was now heading half of the Zaibini empire , he was the chief of the trade belonging to the England since last year and by the end of this year he would be the sole chief of both England and France business as Carlos was planning to give all the major controls to him .

"My lord, Master has Arrived " elf popped to announce Blaise's arrival , hearing this Hermione heart started beating rapidly, soon enough Blaise strode in, wearing traditional Formal robes seeing him, Hermione's face broke into a huge smile which he returned with his own

"Ma, papa " he greeted kissing both their cheeks

"You are late" Ana simply said with frown sorry ma, and rapidly replied something in Italian which Hermione found very sexy

"Bettie" he affectionately ruffled his sister's hair

"Not now brother, don't mess with my hair" she said "as you say Bettina" he replied again ruffling her hair to which she shrieked "brother!"

"Ok! Ok! "He laughed and moved toward Hermione

"Hermione, sorry I could not come to pick you up I had urgent meeting I hope you'll forgive me" he said kissing her lightly on cheek

"Off course, it's Ok Blaise" she replied

"Thank you and before I forget "he took a velvet box out of his pocket…

sorry for late update.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a beautiful summer morning at the pearl manor located near the sea coast of Italy. Rays of sunlight danced on the face of blissfully sleeping Hermione causing her rise from the sleep. Feeling now familiar weight of her new husband's arm on her waist, she wanted nothing more than to snuggle back into his arms, but since it was the last day of their honeymoon she wanted capture the scenic beauty of Italy in her mind and enjoy her last moments here before they have to leave for Britain, so she reluctantly rose from his arms and got dressed as she went to joint garden room which connected the manor to the sea.

As soon as she took the seat an elf popped asking "good morning mistress! What would you like for breakfast?"

"Nothing for now Timmy, I'll have breakfast with the master when he wakes up" she said

"Ok mistress as you wish. But you should have something as master's wakes late, so you will starve and I is a good elf I is not allowing mistress to starve! Yes mistress! you can have coffee or tea perhaps? Yes mistress please" he said this in one strike

"Ok! Timmy as you wish, I'll have coffee please"

"Right away my lady" he said placing a giant cup of coffee in front of her.

After spending quite some time with Blaise over last few days, his habits have grown on Hermione like drinking coffee instead of tea... and many more things, she was slowly falling in love with him. Over last few days he had taken a good care of her, from her wedding dress shopping, to the wedding date and venue everything was decided by consulting her. Since she was leaving for Hogwarts in 15 days they decided to have the wedding the next day itself since that would give them more time to spend together before she leaves. Their wedding ceremony was quite simple as Hermione wished, only family members and ministry officials were present at the ceremony, the thing that surprised Hermione was there was no exchange of rings instead Hermione received his family rune on her ring finger with Blaise initials and family symbol of lotus and python on the back of right shoulder blade again with his initials which Blaise was quite fond of, it was their family symbol which she received after they consummated their marriage. thinking of her marriage night gave her flash back of their passion and romance, he was considerate and patient with her, but the thing most she liked about him was that he was quite possessive and passionate lover, his voice, his skilled hands, his personality gave Hermione goose bumps and almost made Hermione to return to bed and make love to him all over again as they done over last two days

As she was lost in the thought she didn't hear Blaise taking seat next to her

"Wife what are you thinking, that has caused a beautiful blush on your cheeks? hm.. I hope it's me otherwise it would be awful for that person since you are mine" he said and passionately kissed her which went on till they were breathless

"So what was it? you haven't answered me yet" he asked cheekily

"Nothing of importance" she said avoiding his topic

"As you say" knowing well what she was thinking

"So are we ready to leave, is there anything that you need to pack or buy"

"No! nothing more you already gave me so much," thinking of the expensive charm locket which she wore was the most expensive thing she had seen, it was made in white gold chain and the charm comprised of thousands of tiny diamonds in the shape of lotus, it was also an portkey for emergency situations and it also worked as a locator, which slightly annoyed Hermione as she felt slightly incompetent , but Blaise explained her that it was the family tradition the every wife of the house has to wear it and it was the duty of the husband to look after his wife and her wellbeing .

"Ok! Ok! Fine" he laughed seeing her expressions and scooped her in his arms and made a dash towards the bathroom

"Blaise! Where are you taking me put me down this instant" she shrieked

"Where? For shower off course" he replied innocently but Hermione very well knew his intentions, every day since they married, they made love during shower and Hermione knew shower sex was one of his and now hers favourite too, so she happily went with his act.


End file.
